In the coming year we propose to continue our work on chaacterizing viral DNA sequences integrated into the cellular DNA of viral transformed cell. Our efforts to develop SV40 and polyoma DNA vectors for propagating and integrating heterologous DNA segments in cultured mammalian cells. The two approaches should shed light on various aspects of eukaryote recombination, transcriptional and translational mechanisms and control.